The Children of the Autobots
The Children of the Autobots are a group of surviving heroes that have banded together to stay alive and help each other during the terrible war that is going on. Allies and enemies Allies: The Anime Empire, the HailFire Empire, M.O.D.A.B, the B Team Enemies: The Children of Megatron The Eight Tenants of the Children of the Autobots # Never dishonor the Autobots. They risk their lives for you, and have done a wonderful thing to take you as one of their own. # Never disobey the Autobots. If you are not sure about an order, speak with Optimus Prime or another high-ranking Autobot about it. # Never harm, steal from, abuse, or kill another Child of the Autobots in any way. # When working with other Children of the Autobots, work as part of the team. United we stand, divided we fall. # Never vandalize, steal from, or inflict any sort of trouble on the Temple of the Autobots. # Never punish the innocent. You must not jump to conclusions before you have all the facts. # Fighting must be used as a last resort. We are not executioners. # You are not the judge. A villain must be brought before Optimus Prime, who will take the villain to the members of the High Council of Cybertron. They will decide the proper punishment. An extremely dangerous enemy may be an exception but even dangerous enemies have turned good before. Inquire of Optimus Prime or another high-ranking Autobot if you are unsure of what to do. Gallery Duke down.JPG Duke concerned.JPG angewomon and tails.JPG|Tails: YEAH! angewomon and tails hugging.JPG|AWWWWW! captain kirk and spock.JPG captain kirk and spock together.JPG captain kirk spock and mccoy look on.JPG cosmo wanda and poof.JPG cosmo wanda and poof grant wish.JPG cosmo wanda and poof ready magic.JPG cosmo wanda and timmy.JPG doctor and ebony.PNG duke and scarlett.JPG duke and scarlett attack.JPG|Y-O-O-O-O, JOE! duke and scarlett look on.JPG duke and scarlett run.JPG he-man and she-ra.JPG he-man and she-ra look on.JPG he-man and she-ra ready.JPG laika moki and mishka.JPG luna diana and artemis.JPG artemis and luna.JPG artemis and luna happy.JPG artemis and luna huh and yipes.JPG Buzz and Angewomon.JPG Buzz and Angewomon 2.JPG buzz and angewomon 3.GIF buzz and angewomon 4.JPG buzz and angewomon kissing.PNG link and zelda together.JPG magnaangemon and supergirl.JPG mishka and laika.JPG mishka and laika argue.JPG mishka and laika say i love you.JPG mishka and laika with toy.JPG mishka and moki.JPG mishka and moki in snow.JPG mishka and moki running.JPG poof and wanda.JPG sailor inners shocked.PNG sailor inners super form.JPG sailor mini moon helps sailor saturn.JPG sailor moon and tuxedo mask.JPG sailor moon and tuxedo mask look on.JPG sailor scouts all together.JPG sailor scouts huh.JPG sailor scouts hurt.JPG sailor scouts inner look on.JPG sailor scouts inner together.GIF sailor scouts look on.JPG sailor scouts to the rescue.JPG sailor starlights.JPG sailor starlights determined.JPG sailor starlights group pose.JPG sailor starlights hurt.JPG sailor starlights look on.JPG sailor starlights together.JPG sailors jupiter and venus.JPG sailors jupiter, venus, mercury and mars.JPG sailors jupiter, venus, mercury and mars ready.JPG sailors mercury and mars.JPG sailors mercury and uranus.JPG sailors mercury, venus, and jupiter.GIF sailors mini moon and saturn.JPG sailors moon and mars excited.JPG sailors moon and mars happy.GIF sailors moon and mini moon angry.JPG sailors moon and mini moon attack.JPG sailors moon and mini moon happy.JPG sailors moon and starlights.JPG sailors moon and venus.JPG sailors moon, mars and mercury.JPG sailors neptune, pluto and uranus.JPG sailors neptune, uranus and pluto look on.JPG sailors pluto, neptune and uranus happy.JPG sailors pluto, neptune, uranus and saturn.JPG sailors pluto, uranus and neptune.JPG sailors saturn and pluto.JPG sailors uranus and neptune.JPG sailors uranus and neptune down.JPG sailors uranus and neptune look on.JPG sailors uranus and neptune ready.JPG sailors uranus and neptune ready to leave.JPG sailors uranus and neptune together.JPG sailors uranus, pluto and neptune determined.JPG sailors venus and pluto.JPG she-ra and he-man.JPG spock and mccoy.JPG spock and mccoy attack.JPG spock and mccoy talking.JPG spock kirk and mccoy.JPG spock kirk mccoy together.JPG wanda and cosmo.JPG wanda angry at jorgen.PNG cosmo and poof.JPG captain kirk and dr mccoy.jpg captain kirk and spock look on.png duke and scarlett kiss.jpg link and zelda talk.png link hurt.jpg scarlett and duke down.jpg scarlett what do you think duke.jpg spock kirk and mccoy half view.jpg spock kirk and mccoy.jpg Sailor moon and tuxedo mask attentive.png duke and scarlett together.jpg Sailors uranus and neptune slight happy.jpg Sailors uranus and neptune happy.jpg Sailors pluto, saturn and neptune look on.jpg Sailors pluto and saturn ready.jpg Sailors pluto and saturn down.jpg Sailors neptune and uranus hm.jpg Sailors moon, uranus and neptune derp.jpg Sailors moon and venus we can do this.jpg Sailors mini moon and saturn now you're gonna get it.jpg Sailors mini moon and saturn let's do this.jpg Sailors mercury and jupiter oh no.jpg Sailors mars, venus and mercury concerned.jpg Sailors mars and neptune not impressed.jpg Sailor inners trapped.jpg Sailor inners happy cry.jpg Sailor inners and outers oh no.jpg sparky and timmy nervous.jpg timmy and fairies under pressure.jpg timmy and sparky terrified.jpg timmy and faires observe.jpg timmy and fairies hug.jpg godzilla and minya attack together.jpg godzilla and minya attack.jpg godzilla and minya.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Category:Roleplaying Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Team heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Groups Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The Anime Empire`s Allies Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio